Les voix des archanges sont impénétrables
by Mirliton
Summary: Saint Michel pique une fois de plus sa petite crise en passant ses nerfs sur un subordonné. Mais sa victime du moment compte bien ne pas se laisser faire...


**Disclaimer**: je ne sais plus qu'est-ce qui est à qui. Les archanges, je les laisse à Pratchett et Gaiman. Mais il me semble que l'idée d'une rivalité mesquine entre St Michel et St Gabriel est de Taraxacum. Merci Tara!

**Avertissement**: si des propos iconoclastes sur le christianisme peuvent vous gêner, fuyez vite...

**Genre**: one shot, délire. Oh, et c'est la faute à Tara, tout ça! Même que je ne comptais pas écrire dans ce fandom avant qqes années, au départ!

:)

-

* * *

-

**Les voix des archanges sont impénétrables.**

**-  
**

Michel, une fois de plus, gueulait. Les anges passant à proximité hérissaient leurs plumes malgré eux et pressaient le pas, peu curieux de s'attarder dans les parages: les engueulades michelines avaient une curieuse tendance à la multiplication christique. Quand il y a de la gueulante pour 1, il y en a pour 10.

La pauvre victime se recroquevillait dans sa robe aux manches pour le moment simplement chiffonnées **(1). **On lui avait bien dit qu'avec le Grand Ebouriffé **(3)** il ne fallait pas faire un pas de traviole. Mais il n'y pouvait rien si le Créateur l'avait conçu ainsi : étourdi, lunatique, avec un visage de victime propre à attirer en permanence le martyre. Le genre à faire fureur dans la fosse aux lions. Mais les fauves, au moins, s'abstenaient de faire subir des vocalises à leur petit-déjeuner.

Comment aurait-il pu deviner que ce vieux chiffon moisi n'était autre qu'un des Saints Suaires ? **(4)** Et pourquoi c'était Michel qui lui passait un savon, d'abord ?**(5)**

Justement l'archange, après une profonde inspiration, lança une bordée d'injures à faire détaler Satan en personne **(6)**. Et, sur la dernière syllabe, lança son fameux haute-contre-ut **(7)**.

Gabicheau (non, les anges ne choisissent pas leur nom) (mais après tout, les sonorités sont charmantes, qu'est-ce que vous y trouvez à redire !) mordit à temps dans sa manche pour empêcher ses dents de se fissurer. Si Michel continuait, le montant des Portes allait à nouveau se déglinguer, St Pierre râlerait, et devinez sur qui tout retomberait ?...

Gabicheau résista donc à l'envie de s'enfuir à tire-d'aile et profita d'une nouvelle inspiration de l'archange pour placer les soi-disant 'phrases magiques'.

« Tu as là une bien belle Balance, Michel. »

Le Chef des Armées Célestes et Peseur des Âmes de l'Apocalypse **(8) **s'interrompit, interloqué.

« Bien plus classe qu'une épée, en tout cas. »

Gabicheau ne faisait qu'ânonner sans conviction ce que lui avaient soufflé les vétérans familiers des sautes d'humeur du patron. Michel sourit.

« Ca, je n'arrête pas de le dire.

- Pas tape-à-l'œil pour deux sous.

- Oh, non non non...

- Et tellement représentative de l'essence divine actuelle.

- Oh, oui oui oui... »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait son manuel de secours, Gabicheau en comprenait le sens caché. Allez, une dernière couche pour avoir la paix.

« Bien plus que les épées de feu. »

Michel n'écoutait plus, déjà au Septième Ciel.

Vint alors à passer Gabriel au pas martial, la dextre fièrement posée sur la garde. De son épée. De feu.

Michel atterrit, ricana, répondit avec mépris au salut de son collègue et renchérit très originalement :

« Franchement nulles, ces épées de feu. » **(9)** avant de tourner les talons, son engueulade oubliée.

Gabicheau se détendit. Visiblement, la brigade des Péchés Capitaux ne contrôlait pas correctement les Huiles Saintes, sinon il y en a 2 qui iraient dire bonjour à cousin Lulu.

Enfin, tant que personne ne suggérait l'adjonction de l'étourderie ou de la manipulation **(11)** à la liste des Sept, Gabicheau garderait sa petite place bien au chaud.

-

FIN

-

* * *

-

**Notes**

-

**(1)** Dans 2 minutes, elles seraient mordillées. Dans 5 minutes, trempées de larmes. Et dans 10 minutes, l'ange regretterait d'être immortel : lorsque Michel montait dans les aigus, St Pierre lui-même craquait **(2)**

**(2)** Certains prétendaient que le Fiston, voilà 2000 ans, était descendu s'incarner moins sur ordre explicite du Paternel que pour échapper aux cris célestes provoqués par une permanente ratée.

**(3)** Forcément : le hurlement est une pratique très physique, surtout sur la durée. Même un archange ne peut garder ses boucles pimpantes et ses plumes lissées lorsqu'il déplace plus de 5 litres d'air/seconde à la seule force de l'organe vocal.

**(4)** Vu la garde-robe du Fiston, un de plus, un de moins...

**(5)** Le petit chef chargé de lui remonter les bretelles ne s'était pas senti de taille face à sa tête d'Authentique Martyr, il avait donc fait appel à une Huile Sainte.

**(6)** Si si si. Pas que les insultes des anges soient franchement choquantes, mais Satan avait gardé de son séjour céleste certaines _délicatesses_, et il avait encore du mal à supporter les mauvaises haleines.

**(7)** Non, cela n'existe pas . Sur Terre du moins. Mais Là-Haut, les marbres fendus peuvent en témoigner.

**(8)** Et oui, le cumul des mandats est un problème Eternel... Faut dire que le Paternel qui est aussi le Fils et le Saint-Esprit n'encourage pas à la modération de ce côté-là.

**(9)** un peu avant la Chute, Dieu avait dû tirer au sort entre les deux archanges : chacun voulait le machin-guerrier-qui-brille. N'ayant pas encore créé les pies ni les symboles phalliques, Dieu n'avait pas bien compris les enjeux réels de ce conflit. Il aurait bien réglé le problème en refilant l'épée de feu à Lucifer, mais l'ange de lumière la trouvait trop clinquante. Bref, suite au caillou/papier/ciseaux **(10)** le plus acharné jamais joué, Gabriel avait gagné son joujou et il bichait comme un fou en l'exhibant, tandis que Michel rageait dans un coin. Et très vite après la Chute, Dieu regretta son choix : si Lucifer avait accepté l'épée, c'est peut-être le Hurleur qui aurait mis les bouts. Nom de Lui, tout le monde fait des erreurs...

**(10)** Contrairement à ce que prétendent certains Textes, le Ciel, la Terre et les Eaux ne furent pas les premiers éléments créés. Mais les rédacteurs des Textes ignorent tout de certaines contingences divines

**(11)** Et pour cause: il faudrait alors envoyer la moitié du Paradis et la quasi-totalité des repésentants du Culte au Purgatoire.


End file.
